Al Fin
by ryuu no hime sama
Summary: desde que termino el daimatou enbou fairy tail se volvio un poco diferente y el maestro Makarov tiene un plan para unir a las vertencia: sera lemon
1. Chapter 1

Al fin

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de una vez advierto que planeo hacerlo pervertido

Capítulo 1: el plan de los maestros.

Era un día normal en el gremio de magos fairy tail….bueno no era muy normal, por supuesto que como siempre Cana bebía abrazada de su adorado barril, Jellal, Meredy y Erza charlaban, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Sting (quien se habían unido al gremio junto con Rogue, Yukino, Lector y Frocsh) peleaban, Elfman gritaba cosas sobre los hombres, lo usual, entonces… ¿qué era lo extraño? Lo extraño le ocurría a la mayoría de los miembros del gremio, pero los hombres lo disimulaban mejor, sin embargo era más notorio con las mujeres de fairy tail. Lucy, Levy, Lissana y Yukino estaban sentadas en la barra observando sonrojadas a ciertos dragon slayers, Mirajane no estaba con su sonrisa de siempre sino con un aura de fuego mientras discutía con Laxus (últimamente esos dos discutían mucho),Wendy charlaba con romeo sonrojándose por cualquier cosa, pero lo que más sorprendía no era el hecho de que Juvia había pasado 2 meses ignorando a Gray sino que la temida Titania, la reina de las hadas, maga clase S que derroto 100 monstruos no estaba ni siquiera tratando de detener las peleas, y lo que más los sorprendió es que aun después de que empujaran a Jellal y este accidentalmente tirara el pastel de Erza al suelo, ¡ella no lo asesino!, Ni siquiera lo amenazó simplemente fue a la barra por otro pedazo de pastel, definitivamente algo pasaba en ese gremio.

El maestro Makarov estaba observando todo lo que ocurría desde el piso de arriba cuando de repente escucho la voz de la primera maestra.

Mavis: Al fin está ocurriendo.

Makarov: Pero…no crees que puedan necesitar algo de ayuda, después de todo hay varios despistados por aquí-dijo refiriéndose específicamente a natsu-

Mavis: Por eso tengo un plan para que se den cuenta.-La primera se acercó al oído del maestro y empezó a susurrar-

Makarov: ooh, eso puede funcionar.

El día siguió de forma normal, al anochecer los miembros del gremio de fueron a sus respectivos hogares sin saber lo que les esperaría mañana.

***al día siguiente***

Todos los miembros se encontraban en el gremio pues el maestro daría un anuncio importante.

Makarov: ¡Atención todo el mundo, tengo un anuncio importante que darles!-todos se callaron- ¡bien, ahora escuchen, he recibido una petición por parte del consejo-empezaron a oírse algunos murmullo-parece ser que últimamente han estado habiendo muchos gremios oscuros menores causando problemas, así que están pidiendo que nos deshagamos de algunos de ellos- todos empezaron emocionarse con la idea de patear sus traseros-para hacer esto los dividiré en parejas.-algunas chicas empezaron a sonrojarse un poco-los primeros son Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-no hubo reacción por parte de Juvia, sin embargo sorpresivamente en Gray hubo un pequeño y casi invisible ¿sonrojo?. -los siguientes son Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet-Jellal aunque estaba serio se sonrojo levemente a diferencia de Erza la cual se puso del mismo color que su cabello-sigue Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden-Levy inclusive empezó a sacar humo-después Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia- Lucy se puso igual que Levy mientras Natsu hacia un puchero pues él quería ir solo-los siguientes son Sting Eucliffe y Lissana Strauus-ambos se sonrojaron, mientras que los hermanos de la albina miraron a sting de forma asesina-después Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria-yukino y rogué se sonrojaron lo cual fue extraño por parte del DS de las sombras-y por ultimo Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauus.

Mirajane: ¡UN MOMENTO MAESTRO!¿¡Por qué tengo que ir con Laxus!?

Makarov: Porque así lo he decidido, ¿acaso tienes algún problema Mira?

Mirajane: No, maestro-dijo molesta observando al DS del rayo-

Makarov: Bien, ahora los mencionados vayan a preparar sus cosas, saldrán mañana a las 7:00 A.M.

Todos: ¡Si!

El orden en que fueron mencionadas las parejas no es el orden en que las escribiré, ¿Qué les pareció? acepto cualquier crítica


	2. Capitulo 2:jellal y erza

Al fin

Capítulo 2: Jellal y Erza

Jellal y Erza caminaban por el bosque buscando el gremio oscuro que les había tocado destruir, llevaban tiempo caminando hasta que lo encontraron, rompieron la puerta del gremio y al entrar todos los miembros de él se prepararon para pelear, Erza se re-equipo rápidamente a su armadura del purgatorio y junto a Jellal acabaron con la mitad de los miembros cada uno. Al haber terminado su trabajo se dirigieron devuelta al gremio a pie sin embargo aunque habían acabado rápido no llegarían hasta el mediodía de mañana así que se dispusieron a buscar donde acampar, después de caminar un rato encontraron un rio y decidieron acampar ahí, después de acomodar las cosas decidieron pescar la cena y para hacerlo subieron a una roca algo empinada, Erza debido a que hacía calor se había re-equipado a una blusa de tirantes negra y su típica falda, después de media hora aun no atrapaban nada cuando de repente Erza atrapo un pez pero cuando lo alzo para tomarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó, Jellal tomo su mano para ayudarla pero termino siendo llevado también, por inercia ambos cerraron los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de caer Jellal sintió una presión en los labios, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos cuando pudo distinguir lo que pasaba se abrieron completamente, él estaba besando a Erza mientras esta estaba bajo el con los ojos aun cerrados, Jellal no se movió su mente le decía que se apartara pero otra cosa dentro de él le decía que no se moviera, Erza empezó a abrir los ojos y los dejo medio abiertos, cuando vio a Jellal repentinamente se sonrojo y este se sorprendió al verla sonrojada, Jellal no podía continuar como siempre después de esto, se apartó de Erza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y hablo.

Jellal: Erza…yo…mentí cuando dije que tenía prometida.

Erza: Eso ya lo sabía-dijo sonriendo-eres muy malo mintiendo.

Jellal: Erza…-tomo suavemente su mejilla-te amo.

Erza: No sabes cuánto he esperado para oírte decir esas palabras.

Jellal besa tiernamente a Erza mientras empezaba a atardecer, él la toma por la cintura mientras que ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, se separan debido a la falta de aire y después vuelven a besarse, Jellal decide morder un poco el labio inferior de Erza haciendo que ella deje un pequeño espacio en su boca el cual Jellal aprovecha para introducir su lengua, debido a esa acción el sonrojo de Erza regresa, después de un rato Jellal empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Erza levantando la blusa de esta para después sacarla dejando sus pechos descubiertos, Erza se pone nerviosa y repentinamente se cubre con sus brazos volteando hacia un lado, esa imagen sorprende a Jellal, Erza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos entreabiertos y cubriéndose tímidamente, el verla de esa forma hizo que dejara de lado su conciencia que aún le decía que parara.

Jellal aparto suavemente los brazos de Erza, ella no se resistió, Jellal se quedó unos segundos admirando los pechos de ella después empezó a masajear suavemente el seno izquierdo, Erza daba unos pequeños gemidos, luego Jellal pellizco el pezón de Erza haciendo que esta gimiera un poco más alto, después la beso y su boca empezó viajar por su barbilla, cuello, clavícula para después llegar a su seno derecho, Erza estaba tratando de reprimir sus gemidos pero todo su esfuerzo se fue cuando Jellal lamio su pezón derecho, ella no aguantaba más, por un lado Jellal masajeaba y pellizcaba su seno izquierdo mientras que lamia, succionaba y mordía el derecho, Jellal con su mano libre empezó a quitarle la falda a Erza ella tampoco se quería quedar atrás así que empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Jellal hasta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Erza seguía nerviosa (que esperaban era su primera vez),Jellal noto eso y la besó.

El empezó a introducirse lentamente dentro de ella hasta que llego a una barrera que le impedía continuar y la rompió de una estocada, debido a esto Erza dio un gran gemido de dolor y clavo las uñas en la espalda de Jellal, él se quedó quieto hasta que erza cruzo las piernas apegándolo más a ella, Jellal empezó a moverse con cada estocada Erza gemía en parte por el dolor y por el placer que sentía, después de un rato dejo de sentir dolor ahora solo sentía placer, continuaron un rato hasta que ambos sintieron que llegaban al clímax y terminaron mientras decían el nombre del otro. Jellal salió del interior Erza y se recostó a su lado acercando una manta para cubrirse, se observaron por un rato hasta que quedaron dormidos.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Los rayos del sol empezaban a despertar Erza, al despertar lo primero que vio fue a Jellal durmiendo sobre su pecho ella sonrió y a acariciar cabellos azules, el despertó sonriéndole, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se levantaron para recoger sus cosas y volver al gremio.

¿Qué tal está? Nunca he escrito lemon, aunque me lo imagino muchas veces, dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin

Capítulo 3: Gajeel y Levy

"De todos tenía que venir con él" es lo que pensaba Levy caminando al lado de Gajeel con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ellos ya habían vencido a el gremio que les había tocado (la mayoría del trabajo lo hizo Gajeel mientras que Levy le daba hierro) y regresaban a el gremio ellos buscaban un lugar para hospedarse después de registrarse en el hotel Gajeel se quedó en la habitación mientras que Levy paseaba por la ciudad, mientras caminaba decidió entrar a una tienda de recuerdos y ahí encontró un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de luna menguante el cual no pudo resistirse a comprar, al volver a la habitación de hotel ella iba muy sonriente con su collar en el cuello esperando que milagrosamente Gajeel le hiciera un cumplido por el pero la reacción de este no fue la esperada.

Gajeel: * snif* ¿enana que traes ahí?

Levy: lo compre en una tienda cercana ¿Por qué?

Gajeel:….-se acercó hacia Levy y se inclinó para quedar a su altura-dámelo.

Levy: ¿para qué?-confundida-

Gajeel: quiero probarlo.

Levy: ¡¿Qué dices!? No voy a dejar que te comas mi collar.

Gajeel: ¡solo un mordisco!

Levy: ¡no!

Gajeel: no te estoy preguntando- atrapo a Levy dirigiendo su boca hacia el collar y mordiéndolo-

Levy:¡Gajeel! Mira lo que has hecho -el termino de comer el collar y empezó a lamer el cuello de Levy-G-Gajeel… ¿q-que estás haciendo? -el no contesto, se separó del cuello de Levy y beso sus labios dejándola confundida y haciendo que dos lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, cuando Gajeel se separó de sus labios lo primero que vio fueron las lágrimas de Levy-

Gajeel: e-enana….perdón.

Levy huyo hacia el baño con las mejillas de el mismo color del cabello de Erza, tocó con sus dedos sus labios y decidió darse un baño para despejar su mente, al salir del baño ya vestida vio a Gajeel durmiendo y volvió a sonrojarse, se acercó a él y se recostó a su lado "¿porque estoy haciendo esto?" pensaba ella a un lado del DS de hierro, repentinamente él se giró quedando cara a cara con la maga de escritura sólida, el corazón de Levy empezó a latir más rápido, podía sentir la respiración de Gajeel, los labios de él estaban tan cerca ella quería volver a sentirlos sobre los suyos, el DS de hierro empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse después con los de Levy, esta se puso nerviosa, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado hace un rato, ¿Por qué Gajeel se había disculpado?¿acaso no la quería?¿pero si no la quería porque la había besado?, Levy estaba confundida y Gajeel solo se le quedaba viendo también confundido, ella mando todo al demonio, había decidido que solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer para responder esas preguntas, se acercó un poco más a Gajeel quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, reunió el valor suficiente y lo beso, Gajeel se sorprendió, no creía que Levy lo besaría, unos segundos después ella se apartó nerviosa por lo que pensaría Gajeel.

Gajeel: enana…

Levy: Gajeel…te amo…no se si sientas lo mismo, pero…tenía que decirlo.

Gajeel: Levy…-ella se sorprendió al oírlo decir su nombre-por supuesto que siento lo mismo.

Levy: entonces… ¿por qué te disculpaste después de besarme?

Gajeel: por que estabas llorando y creí…creí que estabas molesta.

Levy: no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad.

Levy volvió a besar a Gajeel y así continuaron por un rato, después ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de él lo cual sorprendió a Gajeel. El empezó a desabrochar la pijama de ella y esta no se resistió en absoluto, una vez le quito la parte de arriba los pequeños pechos de Levy quedaron expuestos, el empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus enormes manos masajeaban con delicadeza sus pechos Levy, empezó a gemir, en un rato ambos quedaron completamente desnudos y estaba por entrar en Levy, el introdujo su miembro lentamente hasta que llego a una barrera la cual rompió de una estocada haciendo que Levy se retorciera debido al dolor, espero un rato a que Levy se acostumbrara y después empezó a moverse, con cada movimiento Levy gemía cada vez más fuerte, después de unos minutos ambos Levy se corrió haciendo que Gajeel también se corriera dentro de ella, después de eso Gajeel salió de su interior y se recostó a un lado de ella abrazándola para después cubrirse y dormir.

lamento tardar en subir pero tenia problemas para pensar bien la historia, dejen reviews


	4. capitulo 4: Gray y Juvia

Al fin

Capítulo 4: Gray y Juvia.

*****Flashback*** **

Habían pasado unos días desde que los ex-miembros de sabertooth se habían unido a fairy tail y el gremio ya había empezado a ser diferente, en una mesa en una esquina del gremio se encontraban la mayoría de las chicas hablando de un problema, Juvia se encontraba deprimida ya que Gray la estaba ignorando últimamente, todas trataban de animarla pero ella seguía igual.

Juvia: ¿porque Gray-sama ignora a Juvia? Juvia no ha hecho nada malo.

Yukino: tranquila Juvia.

Levy: Gray es un idiota.

Lucy: quizá si llamamos a Lyon Gray te ponga atención.

Lissana: lo dudo, solo se pondrá celoso, peleara con Lyon y cuando se vaya volverá a ignorarte.

Mirajane: tal vez si provocas a Gray deje de ignorarte.-todas pusieron su atención en Mirajane-

Juvia: ¿provocar a Gray-sama?

Mirajane: si, lo que tienes que hacer es ignorar a Gray como él lo hace contigo, después de un tiempo debes empezar a usar ropa un poco más reveladora entonces el tratara de llamar tu atención pero debes seguir ignorándolo hasta que él sea quien se rinda.

Juvia: ¿segura?-Mira asintió-entonces Juvia empezara a ignorar a Gray-sama.

*****Fin de flashback*****

Ambos habían destruido completamente el gremio oscuro que les había tocado y regresaban al gremio, el lugar estaba bastante lejos por lo que les tomaría dos días llegar, ya había transcurrido un día y Gray estaba molesto debido a que Juvia lo ignoraba, también le molestaba su ropa, ella traía un conjunto como el de Edo-Juvia, "¿Por qué me ignora? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?" se preguntaba el mago de hielo (nota: karma, ¿no lo creen?), estaban en el bosque y empezaba a oscurecer así que ambos buscaban donde acampar.

Gray: oye Juvia-esta no le prestó atención-Juvia-siguió ignorándolo- ¡Juvia!—aun lo ignoro acabando con su paciencia, jalo de un brazo a Juvia y la acorralo contra un árbol.-

Juvia: ¡espera!...¿q-que estás haciéndole a Juvia?

Gray: te estaba llamando y no prestabas atención-dijo con tono de ira, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza-

Juvia: J-Juvia no escucho que la llamaran-dijo nerviosa-…ahora suelte a Juvia

Gray estaba observando detenidamente a Juvia y aunque en el interior quería seguir acorralándola contra el árbol se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y la soltó. Siguieron caminando y encontraron un lugar en el cual acampar, Juvia empezó a comer una manzana de una forma un tanto provocativa haciendo que Gray fijara su atención en ella, el observaba detenidamente a Juvia y no pudo soportar más, se acercó a Juvia y la tomo de las muñecas dejándola a su merced.

Juvia: ¡que está haciendo!

Gray: Juvia…me estas provocando.-dijo con tono algo sombrío-

Juvia: s-se equivoca.

Gray: no mientas.

Juvia: Juvia no miente, ahora suelte a Juvia-Gray empezó a acercarse- ¡¿q-que cree que está haciendo?!

Gray: te dejare cuando digas la verdad.

Juvia: Juvia no está mintiendo.

Gray: claro que sí.

Juvia: s-se equivoca-Gray estaba tan cerca de ella que podían sentir sus respiraciones- ¡está bien! Juvia lo admite, ella trataba de provocar a Gray-sama.

Gray:….-él no se movió-pues atente a las consecuencias-dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente-

Juvia se sorprendió pero después de unos segundos correspondió el beso tratando de no desmayarse, Gray estaba confundido ¿Por qué la besaba? Simplemente deseo hacerlo pero ahora no quería despegarse de sus labios cuyo sabor empezaba a gustarle, minutos después debido a la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse con los corazones acelerados.

Gray: Juvia… ¿porque me provocabas?-ella bajo la mirada-

Juvia: porque…Gray-sama estaba ignorando a Juvia, acaso ¿Juvia había hecho algo malo?

Gray: no…lo siento Juvia… la razón por la que te ignoraba es porque no comprendía porque me era difícil estar cerca, pero…-la abraza-ahora comprendo…-sostiene su barbilla, se acerca a ella y le susurra-Juvia…te amo.

Juvia: Gray-sama-esta vez ella lo besa-Juvia…también lo ama.

Empiezan a besarse de manera tierna, Gray toma a Juvia de la cintura y Juvia rodea su cuello con sus brazos, el beso empieza a volverse francés, ambas lenguas exploraban el interior de sus bocas y Gray recuesta suavemente a Juvia quedando encima de ella, después empieza a besar su cuello haciéndola suspirar profundamente, el no resiste la tentación y la muerde haciéndola gemir su nombre lo que de alguna forma le gustaba.

Juvia: ¡ah!...Gray-sama.

Gray: olvida el sama solo dime Gray-dijo de manera sensual mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello-

Juvia: G-Gray…J-Juvia quiere…ser suya.

Gray sonrió, la beso y siguió besando su cuello al tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar su blusa, una vez sus pechos quedaron expuestos en los contemplo unos segundos para después empezar a masajearlos haciendo a Juvia gemir, ella vio el miembro de Gray hacer bulto en sus bóxer (¿en qué momento se desnudó Gray?) Juvia acerco su mano y empezó a toquetearlo haciendo a Gray gemir un roncamente un poco, Gray al borde de la excitación termina de desvestir a Juvia y esta a su vez le quita el bóxer, el empieza a introducirse dentro de ella cuando llega a una barrera que demostraba la virginidad de ella y la rompe de una estocada haciendo a Juvia dar un enorme gemido, él se queda quieto un momento hasta que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior y después de un rato empieza a moverse haciendo a Juvia gemir su nombre cosa que empezaba a gustarle, después de un rato ambos llegaron al clímax gimiendo el nombre del otro, Gray se dejó caer al lado de Juvia abrazándola y acariciando su cabello hasta que quedaron dormidos.

¿Qué tal? Déjenme reviews que eso es lo que como y me muero de hambre, por cierto tal vez tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo por que entregaran calificaciones y no salí mal pero tampoco muy bien


	5. capitulo 5: Natsu y Lucy

Al fin

Capítulo 5: Natsu y Lucy

Habían destruido el gremio y regresaban a casa, Natsu planeaba acampar en el bosque pero Lucy no quería así que se registraron en una posada, fueron a su habitación a cambiarse y después se dirigieron abajo a comer algo, el lugar en el que comían era un bar con ambiente agradable, mientras comían Natsu se tomó una bebida la cual a su parecer era en verdad deliciosa por lo que se bebió otras 8, en cambio Lucy se bebió dos copas de vodka, pero debido a que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol quedo un poco ebria aunque aún consiente de lo que hacía. Lucy cansada se dirigió con Natsu para llevarlo a dormir pero se sorprendió cuando lo encontró completamente ebrio.

Lucy:¡Natsu! ¿Qué es lo que bebiste?

Natsu: una bebida que…se llama…mimosa…deberías probarla es deliciosa.-dijo en un tono en que se notaba que estaba borracho -

Lucy: ¡Natsu idiota, esto tiene alcohol! ¿Cuántas tomaste?

Natsu:…9 ¿por?

Lucy: ¡9! Bueno ya está hecho el daño así que no hay nada que se pueda hacer-dijo dándose por vencida y pasando el brazo de Natsu alrededor de su cuello para llevarlo a la habitación-

Una vez en la habitación Lucy fue hacia el baño para poder ponerse el pijama, cuando salió vio a Natsu dormido en el suelo, suspiro y después se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir, después de unos minutos sintió una respiración en su rostro y abrió los ojos y vio los brillantes orbes verde musgo de Natsu, quiso decir algo pero antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido Natsu se apodero de sus labios de forma apasionada. Lucy sorprendida por lo que ocurría decidió corresponder el beso, Natsu mordió levemente el labio inferior de Lucy haciéndola dar un leve gemido y abriendo un espacio el cual aprovecho para introducir su lengua, una vez hizo esto ella se sonrojo severamente y después de unos minutos se separaron con la respiración muy agitada.

Natsu: Lucy te amo

Lucy: N-Natsu…n-no lo dices enserio…estas ebrio.

Natsu: Lucy…no es la primera vez que bebo…lo digo enserio, te amo

Lucy: Natsu…-lo besa tiernamente-yo también te amo.

Ellos continúan besándose cada vez de forma más apasionada, Natsu no lo soporta más y le arranca la blusa de la pijama a Lucy, después continua besándola, lentamente desciende por el cuello succionándolo y mordiéndolo, sigue hasta llegar los pechos de Lucy y empieza a besarlos suavemente, Lucy suspira y susurra el nombre de Natsu, el repentinamente deja la ternura de lado y empieza lamer y morder los pezones de Lucy dejándolos rojos, mientras ella empezaba a gemir, Lucy le quita la bufanda y el chaleco a Natsu y empezando a acariciar y besar su bronceado torso, él le quita el pantalón a Lucy con todo y bragas y agacha su cabeza dejando su rostro frente a su intimidad.

Lucy: N-Natsu…espera…ahí noooo!

Demasiado tarde, Natsu empezó a lamer la intimidad de Lucy a lo que esta empezó a gemir cada vez más alto, Natsu se detuvo antes de que ella se corriera, se quitó los pantalones junto con los boxers dejando al descubierto su miembro, Lucy se sonrojo y Natsu empezó a entrar en ella, una vez se introdujo completo espero a que Lucy se acostumbrara y después empezó a moverse, con cada movimiento Lucy gemía cada vez más alto, después de mucho tiempo ambos se vinieron diciendo el nombre del otro. Natsu se recostó al lado de Lucy y el abrazo hasta que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Gomenasai, tratare de no reprobar para poder publicar, de hecho esto lo hago a escondidas por eso lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero me tenia que apurar, bueno el siguiente capítulo no tendrá lemon ya que será de Romeo y Wendy y…bueno, son niños, dejen reviews


	6. capitulo 6: Romeo y Wendy

Al fin

Capítulo 6: Romeo y Wendy

Ya que todo el gremio estaba haciendo misiones Romeo y Wendy decidieron ir juntos a una también, Charle insistió en acompañarlos pero Wendy la convenció de quedarse haciendo una misión sencillo que consistía en buscar un objeto y la paga era de 5000 jewels, ellos iban por el bosque de regreso a magnolia cuando de repente aparecieron 3 vulcans, 2 grises y uno verde, ellos tuvieron que pelear y lograron vencer a los grises, pero les fue más complicado el verde ya que era más grande y fuerte, en la pelea contra este romeo logro vencerlo pero antes de caer el vulcan golpeo a romeo haciéndolo caer y perder la conciencia. Wendy tomo a romeo y lo recostó en unas mantas que habían llevado, uso un poco de su magia para curarlo pero romeo no despertaba, Wendy se quedó a su lado toda la noche sin dormir por la preocupación.

Los rayos del sol salían de entre las ramas de los árboles y romeo seguía inconsciente, Wendy lo observaba con preocupación en su rostro.

Wendy: por favor-las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas-por favor…romeo-kun…despierta-el no mostraba reacción-romeo-kun-ella se inclinó muy cerca de su rostro, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez, -_ ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?-_pensó ella, se empezó a alejar pero repentinamente romeo la tomo de la nuca y presiono sus labios con los suyos_- ¿Qué está pasando?_-ella se sonrojo-_los labios de romeo-kun…son tan cálidos_-estuvieron así otros segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, ambos sonrojados y jadeantes.

Wendy: Romeo-kun…yo…

Romeo: Wendy me gustas-Wendy se sonrojo más-no, espera, me equivoco…Wendy no me gustas-por un momento Wendy sintió que su corazón se rompía-te amo.

Wendy: romeo-kun… ¡idiota!-romeo se espantó un poco-¡no lo digas de esa forma, me espantaste! ¡Además estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que ya no despertarías! ¡Romeo-kun, idiota, idiota, idiot…-fue callada por un beso-

Romeo: perdón…lamento si te preocupe-Wendy le beso la mejilla-

Wendy: me alegro que estés bien-dijo aun cerca de su mejilla, después empezó a caminar- deberíamos volver al gremio, podrían preocuparse.

Romeo: tienes razón

Romeo le tomo la mano y fueron caminando de vuelta a magnolia, pensando en que sería buena idea ir a comer un helado cuando volvieran.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que es muy corto? Bueno en el siguiente capítulo sabrán la razón por la cual Laxus y Mirajane discuten, hasta entonces los dejare con la duda, nyahahahaha, dejen reviews


	7. capitulo 7: Laxus y Mirajane

Al fin

Capítulo 7: Laxus y Mirajane

Ambos caminaban hacia magnolia con un denso silencio entre ellos, estaba anocheciendo y decidieron descansar, el silencio continuaba solo se escuchaba la madera siendo quemada.

Laxus: Mira….

Mirajane: ¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Laxus: ¡¿porque estas tan molesta?!

Mirajane: ¡estoy molesta por tu culpa!

Laxus: ¡¿y yo que hice?!

Mirajane: ¡¿Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR?!

Laxus: ¡solo dime maldita sea!

Mirajane: ¡te vi besando a cana!- Al escucharla, Laxus se queda en silencio-.

Flashback

Mirajane y Laxus tenían una especie de….relación desde hace tiempo, bueno en realidad consistía básicamente en sexo, pero Mira estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, sin embargo hace un mes el gremio hizo una de sus típicas fiestas y cuando la mayoría del gremio estaba desmayado (con excepción de Mirajane, Laxus y cana),Mirajane estaba limpiando tarros, de un momento a otro voltea y ve a Laxus besando a cana, Mirajane siente que sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer y se va del gremio por la puerta trasera.

Fin Flashback

Mirajane: da igual, no importa, tampoco es como si me interese con quien te revuelcas en la cama.

Laxus: te equivocas, yo….no recuerdo haber hecho eso

Mirajane: mientes

Laxus: te digo la verdad, probablemente estaba ebrio.

Mirajane: eso no lo mejora-le dio la espalda-

Laxus: ¡joder! Mira…de todas formas ¿Por qué te molestas por eso? O ¿acaso te molesta que me acueste alguna otra ramera aparte de ti?

Mirajane: ¡NO SOY UNA RAMERA! ¡Tú, pedazo de escoria humana!

Laxus estaba furioso, iba a responderle a Mira, pero escucho un sollozo proveniente de ella, él se acercó y vio las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla, la ira del rubio desapareció, trato de acercar una mano a su mejilla pero ella la aparto.

Mirajane: ¡déjame!-dijo mientras lo veía con sus ojos brillantes por las saladas gotas-

Laxus: lo siento…lamento lo que hice-sus ojos miraban el suelo-y lamento ni siquiera poder recordarlo…por favor, perdóname.

Mirajane:*suspiro* está bien, te perdonare-su mirada aún era triste-pero creo que debemos de terminar nuestra "relación".

Laxus: de acuerdo.

Ambos estaban a punto de dormir cuando….

Laxus: Mira, puedes pasarme una caja pequeña que está envuelta en una camisa.-ella busca la caja, una vez la encuentra se la tiende a Laxus-ábrelo-ella lo abre y se sorprende por lo que ve, era un anillo dorado con un diamante-era para ti…no tengo nada que hacer con él así que puedes quedártelo.

Mirajane: Lax…xus…..-sus ojos vuelven a brillar de lágrimas- ¿e…en verdad…ibas a?

Laxus: lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, pero ya no importa.

Mirajane: ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!

Laxus: ¡¿ahora porque me gritas?!

Mirajane: ¡por qué eres un idiota!-las lágrimas empiezan a correr- ¿porque no me lo pediste?

Laxus: ¿cuál era el punto?, hubieras dicho que no

Mirajane: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Laxus: estabas molesta

Mirajane:….pero, si me lo hubieras dicho mañana probablemente hubiera aceptado.

Laxus: entonces te lo diré ahora.

Mirajane: ¿eh?

Laxus: Mira, cásate conmigo.

Mirajane: así no se propone matrimonio

Laxus: entonces ¿Cómo?

Mirajane: se más tierno

Laxus: bien-toma la caja y después su mano, le besa suavemente los nudillos, con la otra mano toma un largo mechón de cabello blanco y lentamente inhala su aroma, después saca la caja y la abre-Mirajane Strauus, ¿serias mi esposa?

Mirajane: por supuesto-dice con una sonrisa y después lo besa-

(Lo siento mucho pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer escenas sexuales entre ellos dos, sin embargo creo que sería sadomasoquismo, por si acaso ustedes imagínenselas)

Era de mañana y ambos seguían su camino hacia el gremio, Mirajane iba admirando el diamante de su anillo cuando repentinamente se detiene.

Mirajane: oh, Laxus tengo algo que decirte

Laxus: ¿Qué es?

Mirajane: estoy embarazada

Laxus: ¡ ¿Qué!?

nyahahahaha, soy seximente malvada, lamento mucho que no haya lemon y sobre el hijo de ellos pues haré un epilogo,por cierto lamento decir que desgraciadamente las proximas parejas tampoco seran lemon por que no tengo idea de como los podria hacer y seran en un solo capirulo porque mis calificaciones no fueron muy buenas, asi que lo acabare antes de volver a clases


End file.
